deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isaac Clarke
What? "It is to be noted that Isaac is the only person known to have survived the events on Aegis VII as well as those on Titan Station. The other being Lexine Weller." -Trivia What about Ellie? And the people who supposedly escaped in spaceshipds from the station... StingerGhost1 00:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ellie wasn't in Aegis VII. The same with those in the spaceships.— subtank (7alk) 20:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I know, but they WERE at Titan Station...right? Isn't that the Sprawl? Or is there something I'm missing? 0_o :StingerGhost1 21:28, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I get it now. Although I'm going to change it from "...that Isaac is one of only two people to have survived the events..." to "...that Isaac is one of only two people to have survived both the events..." to make it more clear. Sorry for the highlighting. StingerGhost1 22:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that I didn't quite word that right. Any thoughts on my shuttle theory?The Mechanan :{D 02:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yes the Sprawl is Titan Station. I mean they are the only two known to have survived both events. There were several who survived Aegis VII. Stefan, Gabe, Lexine, Stross, and of course Isaac. (I may be forgetting someone). But Stefan disappears without a trace, Gabe died saving Lexine, Isaac Kills Stross. As for Ellie, and those on the ships, it's as subtank said, they weren't on Aegis VII. Concerning the shuttles seen fleeing the Sprawl; I have a theory. I don't beleive any of them survived. If you think about it, this would need to be kept quiet. I personnaly believe that those shuttles were eliminated by Earthgov. I have no solid evidence because there is none. But knowing Earthgov and the overseer, I don't think they would allow any of those shuttles to get very far. I see it as with the Ishimura. They sent the Valor out to kill off everything and not let this get out, then cover it up as a terrorist attack. I hope this helps you understand what I meant. :The Mechanan :{D 21:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : :Yeah, it seems likely. How would your theory help us though? :StingerGhost1 03:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well you did mention the the escaping shuttles as survivors from the Sprawl. I'm opening the possibility that they weren't survivors. It has some relevance to this disscussion. :The Mechanan :{D 16:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :i think the shuttles were destroyed, or possible taken captive. Notice how when Isaac, Stross, and Ellie approach the Ishimura Ellie says "Oh yeah, heard there was some sort of terrorist attack and everyone died. How sad." with Isaac's reply being, "Terrorist attack? What happened on the ship is where all this started. I was there when it happened." I dont think EarthGov wants ANYONE (except those with useful knowledge like Isaac and Stross) to know about what happened, they dont want the news of the Necromorphs leaking out to Earth or other Space Stations, so its a possibility that DS3 could be about Isaac and Ellie trying to escape EarthGov while they release another Necromorph outbreak on them. :Since they would probably be considered "Highly Dangerous" and capturing them wouldn't be necessary, since if they captured all the escape shuttles and ships they would have at least one or two people that are useful. OR they could capture them and use threatening to kill Ellie as a motive for Isaac to keep quiet and remain out of trouble, since her already lost Nicole, and as he quotes when launching the gunship "I already lost Nicole, i cant lose you too. You have life support, comms, you're gonna be saved Ellie. So uh...bye."Squattop 15:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Nicole choking Isaac Has anyone else wondered how Nicole was able to choke Isaac AND pick him up OFF the ground? If she really is a hallucination (which she obviously is) than the Marker can produce some pretty strong, and REAL, hallucinations. Maybe the Marker actually creates people, that only a certain person can see. Isaac hugs Nicole at the end, and she holds his head. He LEANS against her, showing she must obviously give some sort of support or wall or he would've stumbled forward. The syringe is obviously Isaac himself, but everything else seems pretty real. As the Marker uses a demented, bloody form of Nicole to force Isaac to confront his fears and other emotions and when he accepts it, she becomes normal again, BUT notice that her hair seems longer and she seems a slight bit older. The Marker gave off the presence that she was real. It gave her more mature features, showing that time is taking its toll, and it gave her a "body" as Isaac and her are able to interact and touch one another. But there is one another thing you could consider, what if the Marker took a dead body, and just messed with Isaac's mind until to him the body appeared as Nicole? Could the Marker do that? Is it powerful enough? Any opinions? Squattop 15:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) No, Isaac just thought that he was being held up by her and leaning on her. In reality, he was just standing there.Einsteinium99 03:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Einsteinium99's idea makes sense. Dementia constantly makes Isaac see things that aren't there. Nicole in the train station, bodies in the funery crypt. What's to say it can't cause more extreme visions. Ones that strike other senses. Maybe it's like someone imagining the feeling of spiders crawling over someone.The Mechanan :{D 14:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) yes that is a possibility, but recall that afterward he was in some pain and was coughing and choking and holding his neck. this, i think, proves that he was actually being choked instead of it just being a complete hallucination by the Marker. Squattop 21:17, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Well maybe it's like with the surrenge. Isaac thought Nicole was trying to stab him to realize it was himself. The marker makes many others commit suicide. Your probably right, but to add on he probably did it to himself. I do not doubt that the marker has the ability to do that.The Mechanan :{D 21:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) all i know is, the Marker sure is a powerful piece of whatever it is. Squattop 18:08, February 7, 2012 (UTC) In regards to Squattop talking about the fact that he is choking and gasping: even if she isn't choking him, its possible for his throat to simply seize up and tighten off, effectively choking him. It isn't beyond reason that the marker is capable of controlling smaller things like that in a person's body, even if it doesn't have complete control. Now this is just speculation based off of how the marker operates and how it affects isaac. Its also faily possible that its just him choking himself, similar to how he was the one holding the needle. Its kinda easy to visualize. *Isaac opens the door to the hallways where the choking cutscene occurs* *immediately starts choking himself, as the marker's interference with his brainwaves intensify to begin the hallucination* *while still choking himself, throws his body against the wall* and then he simply stands there and lets teh rest of the hallucination take over Mrbear420 12:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) yes while all that seems possible remember, the Marker shows no control over people. They act on their hallucinations. Squattop 21:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. He acted on the hallucination. Just like the many suicides as a result of the marker. His just didn't kill him.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 00:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) But still, how would he pick himself off he ground? While I do believe it is possible that he just imagined it, we should consider other possibilites. Squattop 01:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The only answer is another question. How the hell did Nicole open that one door in Dead Space 1? It's obvious he imagined Nicole, and I bet he imagined the door.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 01:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Does this mean he breaks his own neck when you fail the QTE? Cimerax 04:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Age I have an inquiry about his age for the trivia section. The biological age being less due to stasis containment makes perfect sense, but should it maybe more like 44 instead. When you think about it, Isaac couldn't have been in stasis at all times. They had to take him out for sessions, questioning, examinations. Also are we possibly over estimating the power of stasis. It has never been shown to fully stop anything, just slow it down. With this comination of factors, I believe his biological age would be more like 44 or maybe 45. I'd like to run this through thought before just making the edit.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 00:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) That is possible and I agree his age(biological) should be more like 44,but not 45.Also,we may be under estimating stasis- we must remember that the one we know about is just a small, RIG model.there may be larger and more powerful stasis units-industrial or medical grade, for example.They may have the ability to even stop time.Also, it may have been more than stasis- it is possible that he was kept in clinnical death AND under stasis, so I personally would put his age at 44. 16:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Isaac Clark Hallucinating? Have any of you Susspected that maybe Isaac Clark Is hallucinating and actually killing innocent women and children .... thats the way the animated shows seem with everyone that came into comtact with the marker causing them to see regular people as monsters........#MindBlowingThought Hey may have a point there. There is proof of this, Stross being the best example. But, it's made apparent that Isaac is in more control than Stross, so maybe not. It's not imediately dismissable.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 23:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Did make a note of it prior to the release of DS2, but thought that it's too Silent Hill-ish. :P — subtank (7alk) 11:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) We'll never no I guess}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 00:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Is Isaac free? I was playing the game and then I beat it. But one part there, in the end, is when he breaks free from the Marker. Does that mean he's cured of his schizophrenia or dementia? 19:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Well maybe, maybe not. If I'm right, he destroyed the marker data in his mind. So it would appear so. At the same time that seems too easy an escape for the unluckiest, luckiest guy of humanity. So we'll just have to wait for Dead Space 3 to find out won't we?}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 00:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) My theory is that with the marker data gone from his mind the damage cause by it being there is gone. However he's gone through many tramatic events that we know of, and who knows that we don't, and those would on their own likly cause him mental problems and I doubt the marker data being gone would erase them, unless it erased his memory of all events having to do with the marker. Based on what we heard from him in the trailer it seems pretty obvious that he still remembers the stuff he's been through. GrimmShadows (talk) 13:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Isaac is. But Carver isn't. Issaic isn't free. The marker is living DNA that imprints in a persons mind also it's said that he can build and destroy markers because of the imprints in his mind. After DS2 issaic goes in to hiding because if he is captured they can use his Brian to create markers. So him and Ellie start looking for markers as issaic is the one who can destroy them. What I don't understand is what about issaic makes him able to not kill himself like everybody who contact marker (vc) New voice actor? When I watched the Dead Space 3 trailer, I notice that Issac's voice is somewhat different. The actor who voiced Issac in 1 and 2 did not return for the sequel and has to be replaced. Besides that, I wanna find out who voiced Issac in 1,2 and possibly 3. Jackalex13 (talk) 04:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 What? I'm pretty sure the Isaac in the Dead Space 3 trailer was voiced by Gunner Wright. Indoor Scholar (talk) 05:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's still Gunner Wright. I mean, Gunner's voice is very noticable. :3 DS2117 (talk) 08:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You would know... XD Indoor Scholar (talk) 22:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Isaac didn't talk in the first Dead Space. he's basically a mute in the first game. Isaac and Ellen Ripley Why is it said that he has somethig in common with Ellen?He did survive the outbreak-two actually,with a third on the way in DS3-be he does have a military background.He did enroll in the Merchant Marines,so I think that the this section in TRIVIA should be removed. I think you need to look up the definition of "Merchant Marine." they're not soldiers, They engage in commerce and transportation. This should be left aloneThe Demon In Me (talk) 12:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC) HUGE DS3 SPOILER!!! SPOILER!!!: Is supposed that Isaac and John died after the battle with the Moon, but after credits you can hear him calling Ellie, does this mean that he survived or is left to the gamer's opinion? Sorry for any typo, English is not my first language.Xboxmarston (talk) 02:57, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Well it seems kinda clear he survied, what about Carver though? 16:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) You know,there's also the possibility that what you hear at the end is just Ellie hallucinating isaac's voice (Just like Isaac's hallucination of Nicole)Which could mean that the markers aren't totally destroyed.(I could be wrong.Again,this is just my theory.) 20:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Possible, but not likely. All to be confirmed by Visceral Games, but for now his fate is unknown.-- 03:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I do not think we can yet classify Isaac as a survivor. The com at the end could have been a brief moment before he died. We have witnessed him survive a lot, but I'm unsure of this one. Until something further is released from Visceral, or DS4 is announced, I think we should leave his survival as a possibility, but not guarenteed, and change it accordingly on his page. Anyone else?}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 14:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :There's a Dead Space 3 DLC coming out called Awakened. It's set after Dead Space 3 and focuses on Isaac and Carver (who are both alive) trying to escape Tau Volantis. Isaac's profile It's time to update Isaac's profile image again. How's this? 19:24, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :As someone who's a pure admirer of anyone who get a clean shot of a character (created or otherwise) in a video game that not "caught in the moment" of an action (mouth agape, hands doing some else, odd expression), that works for me :D Lily Ford (talk) 19:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Separation from Nicole The page says Nicole had gone to the Ishimura two years before the communication failure- but in the Extraction comic, she tells Isaac it's only going to be 6 weeks. So did her mission get extended or...?'' CarverClarke (talk) 02:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC)''